A Whole New Life
by Mr.PoopyButtHole666
Summary: Edward, in the middle of fighting Kimblee, got himself extremely wounded. After attempting to heal himself, he was transported into the gate, de-aged and fell into Pearl's care. What will happen when Ed joins the Crystal Gems!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood or Steven Universe.**

* * *

"Your mercy is going to be the end of you", Kimblee said. "You had a chance to kill me but you showed mercy", he said with a wicked smile. Darius and Heinkel, Kimblee's two bodyguards were watching.

Edward frowned as got in a battle stance. "You know what I can do now that you spared me?", Kimblee began. He spit out a Philosopher's Stone. "I can do this!", he shouted as he blew up the ground beneath Darius, Heinkel and Edward. Then they started to fall.

They fell into an abandoned mine shaft. Edward fell onto a long pole and Darius and Heinkel fell under rubble."AUUHHH", Edward screamed as a metal shaft plunged itself into his stomach. The pain he was feeling was immense and shifted his attention away from it. 'Damn... I can't believe I let Kimblee get away', he thought. His attention shifted to Darius and Heinkel. They were stuck under rubble.

Edward slowly brought his hands together and transmuted the rocks away, freeing the two bodyguards. They looked confused for a second and started to get up and walk towards Edward's bloody body.

"Damn, Kimblee's gunna pay", Darius said. They looked at Edward's near unconscious body. "Hey, Full-metal kid, you still alive?", he asked." What made you decide to rescue us. Your more injured than we are".

"Don't get the wrong idea", Edward wheezed. "I cant pull thing thing outta my stomach alone... I could use a little bit of help"

"We were enemies 5 minutes ago and now your asking us to save your life?", Heinkel questioned.

"Yeah... basically", Edward coughed out.

The two former enemies looked at one another.

"Well it's not like we were given orders to kill you", Darius said. "Come on" he said as he brought Edward's body up.

"You know kid, your gunna bleed to death pretty quickly when I pull this out", Heinkel stated.

"Not if I heal it", Edward forced out." As soon as it's out of me I'll close up the wound with alchemy".

"What? Have you ever performed any kind of medical alchemy before?", Heinkel asked.

"Sort of... I did some research on it when I tried human transmutation.", Edward said.

"Just some research? Your guts are gunna be all messed up", Darius stated. " Your gunna need a philosopher's stone for it to work".

"I'm gunna have to use my own life-force the same way I would use a stone", Edward wheezed. Their eyes widened. "It'll probably take a few years off of my lifespan though"

"Your positive?", Heinkel asked.

"I really don't have time to think about it", Edward said. " If this is what showing mercy is what will cost me, then Im going to have to learn how to pay the price, right?"

Heinkel had a conflicted look on his face, but he put his hands around the pole. "I don't really know what your talking about, but it sounds like your sure", Heinkel said." Ready?"

Edward nodded. He took a deep breath and put his hands above his wound. "Yeah I'm ready".

'I gotta picture myself as a single mass of energy', Edward thought.

Heinkel pulled.

"AUHH GRR AHHYHH", Edward screamed as excruciating pain spread throughout his body. 'Use the energy... Just like the stone!', Edward thought to himself."IAHHH", he shouted as the pole was slowly dragged from his stomach. Edward could barely contain his thought as he was plunged into an ocean of pain. He had to focus.

'THAT'S IT. I'M A PHILOSOPHER"S STONE POWERED BY A SINGLE SOUL', Edward screamed to himself. 'REMEMBER... WHAT IT FELT LIKE... AT THAT MOMENT', Edward thought as he visioned himself inside 'The Gate'. 'REMEMBER... WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO USE SOULS... TO HARNESS LIFE', he screamed in his mind as the pole escaped his body.

Edward clapped his hands and blue electricity escaped all around his body. 'I did it', Edward thought with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes. He was in a white empty room. He was in front of 'The Gate'.

Edward's eyes widened. There's no way. His gaze slowly shifted to the white figure in front of it. It was 'Truth'.

"Hello Mr. Al-Che-Mist", It began. "It seems like you did something you weren't supposed to do. You turned your body into a Philosopher's Stone", It said with a wide smile.

'No Way', Edward thought with wide eyes. 'Nonononono This wasn't supposed to happen... I'm sorry Alphonse...'

"The only way for you to pay the price for this forbidden act is to sacrifice more of your limbs", It said. "But, unfortunately, after transforming into the stone, you gave up you physical form. There is a solution though", It's smile widened.

"You can go through this gate right here... And leave this world behind", It said. "After a period of time I will bring you back here at the same time and place you once were and with an added bonus, I will give your precious little brother, his body back", It chuckled.

Edward's mind was racing. What did it mean by 'leave this world behind' and will it really give Al's body back? There was only one way to find out.

"You have yourself a deal, Truth", Edward said. "But it you ever go back on your deal, I swear, I will find you and I will rip you and your little gate apart"

"Ok Mr. Al-Che-Mist", It said as black hands crawled out of the gate and pulled Edward in. The hands brought a familiar feeling he once experianced the first time he fell into the gate. Soon his vision faded and be passed out.

"Hehehe, Have fun -Che-Mist", Truth chuckled with a wicked grin.

* * *

"Steven, what do you want to eat?", Pearl asked from the kitchen.

"I want a ton of bacon!", Steven exclaimed. "With whipped cream on top!"

"Steven, that's unhealthy", Pearl began. "If you want to grow up big and strong you have to have a balanced breakfast. How about I made you some pancakes, eggs and milk?"

Steven was only 7 years old so if he was to grow up healthy and strong he had to eat healthy. Which meant, no bacon and whipped cream.

"But Amethyst and Garnet always let me eat yummy things for breakfast", Steven whined.

"They won't be here for a week since they are on a mission so while they are out, you have to abide my my rules", Pearl began. " It's for your own good"

"Aww man. Ok then", Steven smiled brightly.

" That's a good Steven", Pearl smiled as she ruffled his hair. Life was going well for Pearl and caring for Steven brought her away from the negative thoughts she once had when Rose died.

In the middle of her thoughts a loud crash came from outside the house.

"Steven wait here and whatever you do Don't Leave The House", Pearl commanded.

Pearl quickly opened the door to see a small crash site on the beach. She quickly jumped down the stairs, onto the beach and summoned her spear. She cautiously walked towards the small crater. She peeked her head inside to see a small, fist sized, blood red, stone.

' This is unusual', Pearl thought. Pearl unequipped her spear and brought her hands around the stone. She lifted the stone out of the hole and examined it from her hand. It was blood red and had jagged edges on it. The it was also surprisingly heavy.

As she looked over it, the stone started wildly emitting red lightning. In her surprise, her dropped the stone and the it slowly started rising in the air.

Pearl backed away and re-summoned her spear, holding it firmly in case anything happened. A couple seconds passed and the blood red stone started to form a humanoid figure. When the light died down, a short boy, who looked about the same age as Steven fell to the ground.

The boy looked to be unconscious as Pearl walked closer. He had long, pure blonde hair, a red cape with a weird symbol on it, leather jeans and... A large bloody hole in his stomach. Blood was dripping in a fast pace and Pearl panicked.

"Oh my god..", Pearl whispered. " How did a boy so young get such a life-threatening injury", Pearl gasped. She imeddiately held the boy in her arms as gently as possible and ran to the nearest hospital. He was surprisingly heavy.

Blood was soaking her hands and outfit, but she tried ignoring it. She only cared about getting help for this child. Tears were soon in the brim of her eyes as she saw how much blood he already lost. Any second and he might even die in her arms. Pearl didn't know why she cared for this boy, this much. It might be because he reminded her of Steven. After a couple minutes of running her soon arrived at the hospital. Pearl barged in and hobbled to the reception desk, gasping for breath.

"P-please. Help this boy", Pearl begged.

People soon took the child away into a stretcher and rushed for the emergency room.

"Miss you might want to take a break at the waiting room", the receptionist said.

"Is he going to be ok?", She began.

"We don't know yet. I'm sorry", he said.

Pearl begrudgingly sat in the waiting room, anxiety washing over her. What if she let a young boy, who had so much to live for die? Pearl looked at her bloodstained hands. It added on to her guilt. She just hoped that he will be ok.

After three hours of waiting a doctor walked out.

"How is he", Pearl asked. "Is he ok?"

"Well according to the amount of blood he lost, he was supposed to die a long time ago" , The doctor began. Pearl felt tears beginning to from in her eyes. "But, surprisingly he is alive and survived surgery. We expect a full recovery."

Pearl felt the tears freely falling from her eyes. It fealt like a heavy weight was released from her chest. 'Thank god', she thought.

"Can I see him?", Pearl asked.

"Yes, he is sleeping in the room right now", the doctor said.

Pearl opened the door and walked towards his bed. He looked so peaceful. Pearl felt really relieved that the boy was still alive. Then his facial expression changed. The boy started squirming in his bed.

"Alphonse", he whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please no. PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME"

Then his eyes burst open quickly scanned the room around him. He had eyes, the color of molten gold.

"Al? ...Where am I?!", he panicked.

"It's alright.", Pearl comforted as she held his arm. It was surprisingly hard. "Your ok, nothing's going to hurt you."

" Where am I?! Who are you!? WHERE'S AL?!", he shouted. He started hyperventilating.

Pearl's motherly tendencies kicked in and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly calmed down. Pearl ended the hug and looked at him.

"What's your name?", Pearl asked gently.

The boy looked deep in thought for a second.

"Edward", he said. "Edward Elric".

* * *

Please ** review/favorite/follow** for more. I gives me a LOT of encouragement to write more at a faster pace so yeah

This type of fanfic was one I wanted to write for a really long time. Pearl as Ed's new mother seems like such a cute fit for me sooo... Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward", he said. "Edward Elric".

"That's um.. a nice name", Pearl complimented. "My name's Pearl"

An awkward silence passed.

"So where do you live",Pearl asked. "Oh my, your parents must be worried sick, I'll give them a phone ca-!" As she got up for a phone.

"I don't have a home", Edward muttered.

Pearl's eyes widened. She sat back down. He's homeless? He's just a child... Why was he so hurt in the first place and why did he come out of a rock? These questions ran in her head. She decided to dismiss these thoughts. He was just a kid.

"Where are your parents, Edward?", Pearl worried. Edward's eyes darkened. His fists tightened on his bed sheets.

"Edward, are you ok?", Pearl asked. "Does your injury still hur-"

"My mother died and my father left me when I was young", Edward gritted out. "I only have my brother left and I don't even know where he is. My brother sacrafi-". Edward stopped talking. He looked at his right arm. He didn't want to be pitied on. After all, he made a mistake and he paid the price.

Pearl felt really bad. Human children needed love and family. This child didn't get either. Pearl grabbed Edward and pulled him in a hug. He started to shift uncomfortably. When she pulled back, Edward had a blush on his face.

"W-what'd you do that for! I'm not a baby!", Edward pouted as he looked to the side.

"How are you going to survive on your own", Pearl asked. " Your just a little-... Ed? You don't look ok" Ed's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He started trembling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL, HE COULD FIT IN A TEA CUP?!", Edward shouted with a vein popping on his forehead.

"I did not say that!", Pearl exclaimed."I just said that your just a little kid! Calm down, Edward!"

"GRRR Who you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small, he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even sink or have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe all the oxygen atoms in the water?!"

...I didn't say that! Well his height seems to be a sensitive topic... I'll have to remember that. After a few minutes of Ed grumbling about how he's still growing, he started to calm down. Pearl, then got back to topic.

"Edward, do you have anywhere to go? Where will you go when you get better", Pearl asked.

"Well I don't really have anywhere to go, but I'll probably join the military again or something", Edward spoke aloud. 'Oh crap', Edward though. 'Please don't tell me I didn't say that'.

"Ahem. Um. Military?", Pearl questioned. "Haha. That's um... a funny joke?"

Ed thought quickly. 'How am I going to get out of this', he thought.

"Um yeah haha it's the name of um. Well", Edward stuttered. "My orphanage. Yeah that's it. Not like, The 'Military' you know haha. That's insane."

"You live in an orphanage?", Pearl asked suspicious.

"Um yeah of course!", Edward panicked. They looked each other in the eyes and Pearl frowned.

"...Your living with me then, or until you get better mister", Pearl crossed her arms. She wanted him to get better again. She was already too attached to the kid anyways. He was... Interesting.

"...W-what?! B-b-but w-well", Edward began. "I just met you... How do I know this isn't a trap". Edward narrowed his eyes at her

"A trap?", Pearl asked. "Ahaha. Um. That was a joke right?" Pearl looked strangely at him. This kid was... Unusual.

"I can take care of myself just fine", Edward grumbled. "I have been for most of my life"

"I can't simply just leave you out in your current condition can I, Ed", Pearl said. "And when you get home you will get along with Stev- Ooo Steven is going to be so happy to see you! You two can be friends!"

"...Thanks. I'll consider it then", Edward smiled. Maybe he can finally have a childhood again. Maybe in this world, he can finally be happy again.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Being with each other was nice. Then the doors opened and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me miss, you have to go, the boy needs to rest", the nurse said. "We estimate that he will be fine in about 2 weeks". Pearl sighed

"Well that is expected", Pearl muttered as she begrudgingly walked away. "I'll visit you everyday until your better ok, Ed?"

"Yeah... That'll be great", Ed grinned.

* * *

Pearl opened the doors from the hospital and looked back before walking away. 'I promise I'll come back tomorrow',Pearl thought. She was really happy today. Steven will have a new friend! Their going to get along so well! Pearl was lost in thought as she walked home. She thought about the changes that will be needed to be done in the house. Buying his clothes, making him a room and showing him to the other gems. He will finally have the childhood he deserved. That's when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Pearl!", screamed a familiar voice as she stopped in her tracks. Wait a second was that... Pearl turned around. Was that Ed?

"Pearl, Run!", Ed shouted as he ran closer. "Their going to catch me!"

Pearl's eye's bugged out. Behind him was a mob of nurses and doctors.

"Umgh ehds gah", Pearl stuttered. WAS HE CRAZY?! Why was he out of bed!? "You can't be serious!", Pearl screamed.

Ed passed Pearl and grabbed her hand. He was surprisingly strong for his age.

"RUNN!", he screamed as he dragged Pearl into an alleyway.

They both stood there hiding as the mob of people ran past them. Pearl then turned to Ed with a stern expression. Ed just grinned.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'll consider it", Ed grinned.

"Edward what are you doing here!", Pearl screamed. " Your body needs to recover. You just got surgery!"

"I'm fine, really", Ed beamed. "And also I couldn't wait to see you again", he said with puppy-dog eyes. It may not have been as good as Al's ,but it was good enough.

Pearl glared at Ed for a few seconds, but her gaze softened. She couldn't keep being angry at him.

"Fine, lets just go home already", she sighed. She couldn't say no to those eyes. "But, if anything happens to you your going straight to the hospital, wether you like it or not!".

"Yeah!", Ed exclaimed in victory.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home!", Pearl smiled as they walked up the stairs to the house. Ed looked around amazed. They had a beach right outside their house, with a gigantic statue holding it up. It was really strange. But in a good way.

"Woah", Ed awed. "We live here?"

"Yes", Pearl said."It's beautiful is it not?"

As they were walking up the stairs they heard a scream. It sounded like a young boy. There was crashing and a hiss in the house.

"Steven!", Pearl exclaimed as she ran inside. There was a giant, black lizard cornering a little boy. The lizard had a long tail, fat body and had a gem on it's belly.  
"Pearl help me!", Steven cried. "Thi-Woah aghh help".

The lizard wrapped it's tail around Steven and brought him over his open mouth. Pearl summoned her spear and sprinted to him. Pearl chopped it's tail off and snatched Steven before he fell in the lizard's mouth. Edward just gaped at what happened.

"Steven, you have to be careful!", Pearl exclaimed. "You could have gotten hurt!" Steven hid behind Pearl as he wrapped his body around her leg. He was really scared.

"If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll", Pearl began as she knelt down next to Steven. Then the lizard let out a loud hiss. It charged Pearl and opened it's large mouth, preparing to swallow the gem whole.

'Damn it', Ed thought as he prepared to bring his hands together to intervene. Pearl twirled her spear and brought it through the lizard's forehead. It poofed and a black gem dropped to the floor. Pearl turned towards Steven .

"Why don't you go to bed Steven", Pearl comforted. "You must be tired". Steven nodded and walked away.

Edward just stared. 'What the hell is going on', he thought.

"What the hell did I just see", Edward deadpanned. Pearl's head jerked towards Edward and she gasped. 'Ohgoddidhejustseethat?', Pearl panicked.

"Um-w-well that was just a... An act! Ahaha it's still under development", Pearl smiled nervously.

Edward didn't look convinced. He wasn't an idiot.

"Ok, then what's that", Edward tested. "Why did the big, black, freaking LIZARD suddenly disappear and leave that thing instead", Ed pointed at the stone.

"Um- t-that silly thing?", Pearl panicked. "T-thats just a... Toy! It's programmed to turn into monsters f-for entertainment." She picked it up and showed Edward. "Ahaha human entertainment is so interesting right?", Pearl said as she pulled a nervous grin.

"Then would you mind showing me how you turned it into a giant FREAKING LIZARD?", Edward interrogated. "And how you pulled out a FREAKING SPEAR out of your forehead?"

"Ughm w-well you see they are high tech objects that take time to charge", Pearl stuttered.

"Nope", Ed said.

"Um... What", Pearl said.

Ed pointed to the black rock. " SnO2", Ed said.

"...Excuse me?", Pearl said.

"It's Cassiterite, a tin oxide mineral often used in jewelry. It's a compound with consisting of one atom tin and two atoms, oxygen.", Ed stated. Then he pointed at Pearl's gem. " The thing on your forehead is a pearl consisting of one atom calcium, one atom carbon, and three atoms of oxygen. I'm not an idiot, now spill the beans." Ed crossed his arms.

Pearl gaped at what he said. There was no way a boy this young could identify and name the elemental compound of a gem, just by looking at it. He must be some sort of genius. 'I guess if he's going to be living here I have to tell him what's going on', Pearl thought. She sighed. He was too smart for his own good.

"I am not human", Pearl began.

"Yeah I figured that much.", Ed concluded. "Your body doesn't consist of the chemicals or elements that are essential for human life. Your body consists of an unknown conductive material that takes form from energy, which I can guess, is coming from the pearl on your forehead. The same goes for the lizard you fought before, meaning your species are closely related." Pearl's jaw dropped. She closed her mouth and recovered.

"W-w-well th- that's really i-impressive", Pearl studdered. Ed was probably the most intelligent human being she has ever met.

"What I really want to know is, why are you on Earth?", Ed asked. Pearl regained her posture.

"Ahem, I am a part of the crystal gems", Pearl began.

"what's that?", Ed asked.

After 20 minutes of explaining Ed everything about gems and their duty on Earth, Ed realized something.

"So you gems have a central core like a gem in your body right?", Ed began

"Yes we do. It is the most important part of our body", Pearl answered. Ed pulled up his black shirt. There was a blood red gem, the size of her fist implanted right above his heart. Pearl gasped.

"Your a gem!", Pearl exclaimed with sparkling eyes. "Why didn't you tell me! Steven's going to be so excited, you can be a crystal gem, oh it will be so much fun"

"I didn't really know why I had a Philo- Ahem, gem on my chest when I woke up but... IS THERE ANY WAY TO GET THIS OUTTA ME?!", Edward yelled as he tried yanking it off.

"Edward! Don't do that!", Pearl exclaimed as she tried restraining him. "If you pull your gem out then you'll die!"

Edward tried squirming in Pearl's grasp. Edward grew a tick mark.

"LEMME GO IT'S EVIL", Ed shouted as he started stomping his feet. "I SWEAR, IF I EVER MEET THAT LITTLE WHITE BASTARD AGAIN I'LL RIP OUT HIS FEET AND STICK'EM ON HIS HEAD"

"Edward! Language!", Pearl scolded. After an hour of death threats to who know what, Edward started to calm down.

"Ed, are you o-", Pearl was cut off by a loud roar. She immediately got to her feet and summoned her spear. "Edward get behind me.", Pearl commanded.

"Um... That was me", Ed admitted with a blush. "I'm a little bit hungry..."

"Oh aha... your kidding right?", Pearl said. Ed just looked at her with a deadpan. "Oh let me cook something up for you alright? Afterwards we can go buy you a bed, clothes and everything. I'll even try and build you a room in the crystal temple!"

"Thanks Pearl", Ed smiled. As soon as Pearl left, Edward looked around the house to settle down in. Edward moved to the temple door and decided to make his room next to the door.'Hmm this looks like a good place to build', Edward thought. He clapped his hands and the familiar feeling of alchemy flowed through his body. Ed deconstructed the wall and formed door similar to the other doors, connecting to the house. Ed, then focused on making the actual room.

"Hmm.", Edward thought. He then clapped his hands and transmuted a huge, empty, square room. After making the room look how he wanted he transmuted a bed, clothes, a desk and tons of bookshelves with his gem (Philosopher's Stone) . He was planning on buying a lot of books.

"Edward I made you some stew.", Pearl said as she looked around the house. After walking out of the kitchen she noticed two temple doors instead of one. When she walked up to the door she knocked. "Edward?", Pearl opened the new room. Pearl looked around and saw a huge open room with tons of bookshelves. It was like a library, but without books. Then, blue electricity seemed to crackle from farther in the room.

"Edward!", Pearl shouted as she barged into the room. She saw him sitting on his new bed. "Oh hi Pearl", Ed said.

"uhgm wait how did this room get here", Pearl's eye twitched.

"Um.. I don't know?", Ed nervously smiled. "It was here when I got here". It was a terrible lie.

"Well I suppose I don't have to make you a room anymore", Pearl muttered.

"I mean, you don't have to buy me anything", Ed explained. " I transmu- I found clothes and everything I need here"

Pearl looked deep in thought. ' If this was some sort of secret room then I would have found it by now", Pearl thought. 'Maybe Ed has something to do with this...'. Pearl dismissed the thought. At least taking care of Ed would be a whole lot easier.

"Let's just go eat", Pearl sighed. "I made stew".

"Yeah stew!", Ed exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hi guys. It took me a while to make this, but now it's finally done! Do you guys want me to add more action in the next chapter? Make sure to make suggestions and stuff for what could happen in future chapters! K BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOO", Steven screamed, holding his head. "This can't be happening, it has to be a dream!".

Steven was in front of an empty freezer in "The Big Doughnut", looking in horror as his favorite treat was nowhere to be found. The two workers, Sadie and Lars were doing their job in the shop.

"Lars, Lars! Please tell me I have to be dreaming", Steven exclaimed as he rushed to the tall teenager and grabbed his legs in desperation.

"Get off me man! I'm stocking over here", Lars said while carrying boxes away.

Steven then looked to Sadie.

"I'm sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them.", Sadie explained.

"Stop making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?", Steven frowned. "They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwiches ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!".

Lars sighed as he stocked up some cabinets. "Tough bits man, but nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers".

Steven walked up to the Lion Licker freezer."Ughh, not Lion Lickers", Steven exclaimed. "No one likes them. They don't even look like lions. Kids these days, I'll tell you what-"

"Well if you like them so much why don't you make some with your magic bellybutton", Lars laughed.

"That's not how it works Lars", Steven pulled up his shirt and poked at his gem. "Right?"

Steven sighed and walked up to the Cookie Cat freezer. "Oh sweet Cookie Cat. Your crunchy cookie outside, your icy creamy insides..." Steven traced a cat face on the freezer window and kissed it. "Your too good for this world."

Sadie looked at him with confusion. "Um... Steven? Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Steven nodded his head.

* * *

Steven was humming a tune as he walked home with the freezer strapped around his back. "Hey guys you wouldn't believe this!", Steven said as he opened the door. A centipede like gem monster jumped at his face." Woah AHH"

A whip wrapped it's rope around the monster and tossed it towards Garnet. Pearl was on the warp pad fighting her own hoard of gem centipedes and Garnet caught the flying monster, popping it in half.

"Awesome! What are these things", Steven said as he put his freezer on the couch.

"Oh sorry Steven, We'll get these centipeddles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple", Pearl explained and she held a centipeddle by the neck.

"Aww you don't have to get these things out of my room. They're really cool", Steven said as it spit bubbling acid on the floor. The acid melted a small hole through the hole.

"Um guys? These things don't have gems", Amethyst called.

"That means there's a mother nearby", Garnet said while punching a centipeddle away.

"We should probably find it before anybody gets hurt", Pearl said while still holding the squirming bug.

"Ohh Ohh can I come?!", Steven said excitedly.

"Steven, until you control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity", Pearl snapped the bug's neck. "Okay?"

The sound of the refrigerator struck Steven's ears. A stray centipeddle openned the door and was planning to eat something from it.

"Hey! Get outta there!", Steven ran to the fridge and shooed the bug away. Garnet soon punched it and it poofed. Steven grumbled as he turned to the mess the bug made. He then saw the most glorious thing he has ever laid eyes on. The freezer was full of Cookie Cats.

"Where did you get these!", Steven exclaimed. "I thought they stopped making them!".

"weellll we heard that too and since they're your favorite-", Pearl began

"We went out and stole a bunch!", Amethyst finished.

"Grr, Edward and I went back and paid for them", Pearl argued.

"The whole thing was my idea", Garnet said.

"It was everyone's idea", Amethyst said. Garnet unsummoned her gauntlets. "Not really".

"All that matters is that Steven is happy", Pearl said.

Steven suddenly broke out into song.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _He's a frozen treat with an all new taste_

 _cause he came to this planet from outer space_

 _A refugee of an interstellar war_

 _But now he's at your local grocery store_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's a pet for your tummy_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's super duper yummy_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He left his family behind_

 _Cookie Caaaaaat! Now available at Gurgens off Rt. 109_

Everyone started laughing at Steven's silly song.

"UGH SHUT UP I'M READING FOR TRUTH'S SAKE", Edward screamed as he opened the temple door.

"Hey mister grumpy-pants", Amethyst chuckled. Ed gritted his teeth and pinched the brink of his nose. He then noticed Steven.

"Oh hi Steven" Steven was sort of like a brother/friend to him.

"Hi Ed!", Steven exclaimed. Ed walked to the kitchen, where everyone was and took a seat.

"What's all the commotion about", Edward asked.

"EDDD THEY STOPPED MAKING COOKIE CATS!", Steven yelled. He then got on his knees as he held his now limited supply of Cookie Cats.

Ed suddenly got up and grew a dark glint in his eyes. "Those bastards..."

"Ed! Not in front of Steven", Pearl scolded. Ed just shrugged and sat back down.

Steven slowly tore open the wrapper of a Cookie Cat and held at it, admiring it before taking a bite.

"Mmm Ahh Soo goood", Steven's gem glew a soft pink color. "I like to eat the ears first" he held it in front of Ed." You want to try it too?"

Everyone was too busy staring wide eyed at Steven's glowing gem.

"Um Steven?", Amethyst pointed at Steven's shirt. Steven looked down and saw what everybody was surprised about.

"My gem!", Steven exclaimed.

"Quick, try and summon your weapon!", Amethyst said.

"I dunno how!", Steven exclaimed. The glow started too disappear. "Ahh it's fading, how do I make it come back?!".

"Calm down Steven, breathe, don't force it", Pearl instructed.

"Yeah and try not to poop yourself either." Amethyst said.

"But Amethyst you do it all the time", Edward joked softly.

"Please don't", Garnet said. The glow disappeared. Everyone sighed.

"Aww, I was really close that time", Steven sat down dejectedly. "Can one of you explain how to summon a weapon?"

"Ooo I'll go first!", Pearl raised her hand excitedly. "Meh I'll help I guess", Edward muttered.

* * *

10 minutes later, Pearl, Steven and Ed sitting by a sakura tree.

"Pay attention, Steven...", Pearl began. Steven blanked out.

"Blah blah blah. blah blah blah! blah bla", Steven listened. Ed was sleeping, really bored and Steven didn't understand a singl;e word Pearl said. Pearl summoned her weapon.

"Like so", Pearl finished. Steven tried, but failed. He them, turned to Ed. He shook his body.

"Hugh what happened", Ed slurred.

"Ed can you tell me how to summon a weapon?", Steven asked.

"Meh I'm sleeping, also I never have", Ed explained."I don't think I really have any gem powers, though I have a gem"

"Ed is a young gem like you Steven, he's still small-", Pearl began. Ed's eyes shot open.

"Who are you calling a shrimp so small, he can ride on the back of a grasshopper?!", Ed yelled. "I'm still growing god dammit!"

Pearl tried desperately to calm him down, but he was in too much in a rage to do so, constantly yelling about how he was 'fun sized' and not short.

"Umm, I think I'm going to ask Amethyst and Garnet", Steven nervously said as he rushed back home. You can't call Ed short and get away from it.

* * *

After being taught how to summon his weapon by Amethyst and then by Garnet, Steven still failed and was as lost as ever.

"I think I have to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed", Steven said. "Sooo, Garnet and Amethyst was there, Ed was sitting on that chair and Pearl was next to the fridge" Everyone got to where the were. Steven fixed their positioning and opened the fridge. He grabbed a Cookie Cat.

"Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat", Steven said. "Oh wait I sang a song first." Steven failed to sing all the lyrics from before and looked down dejectedly.

"Aww it was funnier the first time", Steven frowned. "Maybe I'm not a crystal gem"

Pearl got down and put a hand on hbis shoulder. "Don't be silly Steven, of course you are".

"And your fun to have around, even if your gem is useless", Amythest said. Pearl let out a disapproving sound. "I mean, your one of us Steven, we're not the crystal gems without you". Garnet nodded.

"I can't summon a weapon and I'm a crystal gem. Summoning a weapon isn't what makes you a gem", Ed said. Steven had stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! Even if I don't have powers, I still have... Cookie Cat", Steven took a bite of the treat. "mmm so good!", Steven's gem started glowing. Then a sparking pink shield appeared, floating in front of Steven's belly. Garnet, Amythest and Pearl stared wide-eyed at it and gasped and Ed smirked.

"Steven... It's a shield", Pearl marveled. Steven realized what he did.

"Woah! What, I get a shield?!", Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Ohhh YEAH!". The shield flew around the room ricocheting and damaging the house. It soon went right for Ed and he quickly raised his auto-mail arm. It left a small unnoticeable dent and he put the shield on the table. Thankfully everybody was too busy marveling at it and didn't notice what Ed did.

"I get powers by eating ice-cream!", Steven yelled. Pearl picked up the wrapper.

"What's in these things?", Pearl murmured. The floor soon shuck and a giant suloette of a centipeddle flew across the window. The shield poofed.

"What was that?", Steven asked. The gems rushed out of the door.

"It's the mother!", Garnet said. She jumped up from the deck onto the temple statue in pursuit of the monster.

"Stay in the house, Steven and Ed.", Pearl yelled. "Ed, look after him!"

Steven looked at the freezer and Ed nodded.

* * *

Back outside, Garnet knocked the monster onto the beach and it spewed acid onto the ground, melting it. The gems hid around a rock as it blocked the spray of acid that was soon going to melt it.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now", Amethyst yelled. Then a voice got the monster's attention.

"Hey! Leave them alone!", Steven yelled with Ed wiring up the the freezer next to him. "Steven no!", Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl yelled.

"Ed I told you to watch over him!", Pearled screamed with her hands in her hair.

"I am, see", Ed explained pointing Steven and the freezer he just wired up.

"Cookie powers activate!", Steven yelled as he ate a Cookie Cat. Steven was sweating nervously as nothing happened. "Ugh oh"

Steven picked up his Cookie Cat freezer and Ed grabbed him and ran away before it would've bitten either of them.

"We need to save them!", Pearl worried, before the monster snapped it's mouth at them and broke off a chunk of their rock.

"Can we save ourselves first?", Amethyst said.

Steven was eating packets and packets of Cookie Cats hoping to activate his powers, but nothing happened.

"Watch out!", Ed said as he tackled Steven away from the monster's snapping jaws that instead broke the Cookie Cat freezer. Steven soon saw the freezer and got angry. Ed saw the electricity sparking off of it and picked it up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking", Ed smirked. They both held the freezer by the wire together as they hauled it towards the monster.

They got close to the monster without it noticing and prepared to to swing it. Then they threw it together at the monster, shocking and stunning the monster. It was dazed and soon it fell in pain.

"We did it!", Steven yelled as he high fived Ed.

In it's angry stupor, the monster snarled at them and spit acid towards Steven.

"Steven!", Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl yelled before running towards him. Ed saw what was going to happen and decided to finally use his alchemy. He clapped his hands, the familiar feeling of alchemy pouring through his body and transmuted a hard rock wall, protecting Steven from the acid. Everyone gasped. Then Ed transmuted a stone spike, finishing the monster and poofing it back to it's gem. The gems rushed towards him and Garnet bubbled the gem.

"WOAH! Ed that was SOOO cool!", Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"That was sick E!", Amethyst slapped his back.

"Ed! Why didn't you tell us you had gem powers!", Pearl exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "But Steven was right, hehe it was pretty cool"

"Thanks for defending Steven", Garnet ruffled their heads.

Ed scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at all the praise. "I just got this power right now heh, I didn't know I could do it before..", Ed lied. He didn't really want to explain alchemy to them and he absolutely did not want to end up telling them about his past.

"Ed, can you do that again!", Steven asked." It was SOOOO COOL!"

"I don't know how to do it on command", Ed lied. "It's kinda like your gem power, Steven. Sometimes I could do it and sometimes I can't."

Pearl hugged both of them. "Ooo My little babies are going to be such great gems at this rate! We can take you on missions, teach you about gem culture, ooo I'm so excited" Pearl back away and Garnet crossed her arms and smiled.

"Let's get back home", Garnet said.

Everyone walked together back to the house and everything went back to normal.

* * *

 **Any advice to what could happen in future chapters would be heavily appreciated. Make sure to leave some support n' stuff sooo Cya.**


End file.
